My Tribute to Alan Rickman, Our Severus Snape
by HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: A drabble focusing on a parting conversation between Harry and Severus... Harry is grieving after the final battle and he finds comforting words from none other than the ghost of Severus Snape.


_A/N: Don't ask me how I managed to type through my haze of tears but I just had to put this down in words… Harry may be talking to Snape but its really just an outlet as if I (representing all of his fans) were speaking to Alan…_

* * *

It was all over…

The war was over and Voldemort was dead…

The trials at the ministry were over…

The re-building of Hogwarts was over…

And many of the people he knew- some even his closest friends- their lives were over too…

Xxx

Harry Potter sat with his back to one of his favourite trees that stood near the lake.

It had been months since the end of the final battle and finally, now he was alone. He was finally alone to grieve and finally alone to drop all of his pretences, to drop the act of being brave, to drop the act of being strong and to just finally let go…

Tears fell to the ground one after the other, his body shook with the force of his sobs and his hands clawed at his hair as he tried and failed to gain some control over himself because he couldn't lose his grip on reality; not when so many people were counting on him.

He cried for all of the people he hadn't got a second chance with; he had managed to see his mum, dad, Sirius and Remus but what about Fred, Hedwig and Tonks…

What about Snape?

An icy feeling washed over his right shoulder; it didn't leave after a few seconds but instead it lingered.

Harry looked up and almost shouted in disbelief. He stood up quickly, took off his glasses, hastily cleaned them on his jumper and put them back on- as if dirty lenses were responsible for what he was seeing.

"Pro- Professor Snape?" asked Harry in a whisper.

Snape actually smiled at him and Harry thought then and there that this definitely was a dream.

"I'm dreaming… God this is just some weird dream and when I wake up I'm going to be in my bed…"

Harry continued chanting those words to himself with eyes screwed shut and then proceeded to pinch himself with varying intensities of pain.

"It's not supposed to hurt… but maybe when I open my eyes it'll just be me and the fresh air…"

He was sorely mistaken for when he opened his eyes, the figure of Snape still stood in front of him. The man looked just the way he always did- black robes with lines of buttons, black boots, lanky hair but the only difference was that now there was a sort of white mist around his form.

"You're a ghost?" it came out as a question.

"Whatever you would like to call it, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the mans use of his first name.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because, Mr Potter, I believe that you had something to say to me."

Harry looked away from Snape for a while before he spoke, "I had so much to say to so many people…"

Snape smiled once again, "Then I believe that I shall relay those messages when I meet with them."

Harry realised that Snape was clearly giving him the chance to speak freely and to say everything he wanted to say to his parents and his friends who had died but it was a message for one person that came out of his mouth.

"Thank you professor, for everything you've done for me and for the order and for the wizarding world as a whole… its never gonna be enough to just say thanks but I think judging without actually understanding left us in quite a fix in the past and," he took a deep breath, "please forgive me?"

"Harry," said Snape as he walked closer, "I have many crimes to apologize for, many things to make amends for and I think it would be selfish of me to even demand apologies at this stage.

"Harry, I think its time for you to live, for you to move on. Don't forget Harry- never forget- but allow yourself to live."

"You shouldn't have died Snape, not now and not so soon… you didn't deserve it!" protested Harry.

"Death comes for us all at some point Harry," he was now backing away from Harry step by step, "Don't blame yourself for anyone's death. I had a life of great suffering Mr Potter but now I'm in bliss and I get to be with those I love once more. Grieve because you are entitled to it and remember that we are all right here," he placed his hand over his heart, "whenever you need us, just close your eyes and we'll be right there with you, for people who die never really leave you Harry.

"You have my memories and so a part of me lives inside you forever Harry…"

Snape had turned around and was walking towards a blinding white light; he was stopped when Harry shouted out.

"Wait wait," said Harry as he wiped the tears off his face, "You know that we're going to miss everyone right… That we're going to miss you!"

When Snape turned around this time, he'd changed. His clothes had morphed into a simple plain white pants and shirt, his shoes vanished and his hair was short and sandy blonde- blonde that was aged and turning grey.

He smiled, a perfect smile with straight, white teeth and thin lips, "I'll always be in everyone's heart Harry… Always…"

And with that he turned and walked a bit further before he disappeared completely.

In that moment, Harry felt a slight pang in his heart but he managed a smile on his face for the man was a know it all after all and he was right… He'd forever live on in the hearts of all who respected him…

End…

 _And today, for the first time since I started to write, felt as if it were time to put down my quill and bid goodbye to my world of fanfiction…_

 _A part of me feels empty but yes… move on and live… I'll definitely be back, even if it is after some time._

 _Take care my lovelies… we're all mourning an excellent man together… one who we shall never forget…_

 _So raise your wands and cast a Lumos in honour of this great man, Alan Rickman…_

 _Alan, I shall love you forever :')_


End file.
